Truth, dare or mall tag?
by Karaoke-Kitten
Summary: The gang gets together for some fun. from truth or dare to the beach,randomness. Pairings: LissaXChristian, RoseXDimitri, AdrianXCigarettes, AdrianXVodka...
1. Party Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA. if i did Dimitri would still be a Dhamphir.**

**RPOV**

I walked over to the window and pulled the curtains closed. Then I walked back to the door and locked it. Great. Now I was safe. I sat on my bed and slipped into Lissa's head.

She was at dinner. I had left earlier so it was just her, Christian, Adrian, and Eddie. They were talking about party plans.

"So I was thinking, my room, truth or dare, and Russian vodka," Adrian said. "Any objections?" They all shook their heads. "Good, we meet at 8:00 tomorrow,"

"I'll bring Rose," Lissa said.

"Oh my god, we're going down…" Eddie said.

"Nah…" Christian said. "We'll just make her do something insane, like tell all the people in the commons her pet coconut is dying…"

"Pet coconut?" Lissa asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"You're insane"

"It's what you love me for" they kissed.

I pulled out of Lissa's head. I had no intention of indirectly kissing Christian. I texted Lissa. I figured if I could get her to text me about truth or dare I wouldn't have to fake surprised.

_Hey watcha doin'?_ I texted

_Nothing _she texted back

_Did I miss any fun conversation? _I prompted

_Yeah we talked about party plans for tomorrow_

_What are we doing_

_Drinking, playing truth or dare, and singing karaoke._ I didn't hear the karaoke…

_What time?_

_8:00_

_See ya then_

_Bye _

_Bye _

I thought about tomorrow for awhile and fell asleep, only to find myself in an Adrian dream.

**Okay, what should he tell her in the dream? REVIEW!**


	2. AN READ ANYWAY!

**A/N (sorry)**

**Okay, I had to do it! I have the next chapter typed up and submitted but I will NOT post until I get reviews. Anyone on any story, but I wanted all the reviews I have to equal 10 in all before I post anything. COME ON! It's a small number too! PLEASE! **

**-Camz**


	3. Adrian Dream

**Big hugs for ****dominique! Loved your review! I even used your idea! Well, kind of. Big smiles! **

"Little Dhampir!" Adrian called. That was surprising. He usually hid until I called him out.

"Adrian, would you let me sleep for _one_ night?"

He rolled his eyes. "You _are _sleeping"

"Yeah, yeah, I know" I said. I looked around. There were about a _million_ apple trees around, each with about a _million _apples. I picked one. "Hey Adrian, if I eat this, will it seem real?"

"I don't know" He said. "Try it"

I shrugged and took a bite. It tasted a little off, but other than that it was like a real apple. "It seems fine to me" I said. "Can I go now?"

"Sure" he said. I almost chocked on my apple. Did he just actually say I could go? "I'll see you at 8"

"Before you go, make sure you remind Christian I don't have _any_ _kind_ of pet, especially not a coconut."

He laughed. "Your wish is my command." The dream began to fade out. I woke up to find I didn't need to be at training for an hour, so I took a shower before getting dressed and heading out.

**Yeah, it's a short chapter but I'm SO not letting you off the hook after just 2 reviews no matter how awesome they were. 8 more! Chop chop!**


	4. Now the fun begins!

**You asked for Dimitri? You asked for it to be longer? I give you my awesome skills in action:**

I got to training before Dimitri. I ran my laps so we would have more time when he got here. When I finished all 15 I decided to keep going. I was on lap 37 when he showed up.

"How long have you been here?" he asked me.

"About an hour" I said.

"How many laps did you do?"

"36"

"Wow"

"Well are you gonna make me do more or are we gonna train?"

"I think you've earned the day off" he laughed.

"Really?" I almost squeaked.

"Yeah"

"Okay that deserves thanks" I said "Do you have a shift around 8:00 today?"

"No…" Now he looked confused.

"Well me, Lissa, Adrian, Christian, and Eddie are playing truth or dare in Adrian's room, wanna come?"

"Sure" he said. I smiled.

"Later Comrade!" I said and left the gym.

**DPOV**

"Later Comrade!" Rose said and left the gym. I looked around. Now what was I going to do? Classes didn't start for an hour, and I didn't have a book. I decided to take my laps. Maybe I could beat Roza. I got to 29 and was breathless. How did Roza do it? I hunched over to catch my breath. When I stood I saw the dusty old practice bars we never used anymore. I had a great idea. I went inside and grabbed some Pledge, a rag, and some metal polish. I headed out again to fix up the bars. After about 30 minutes all they looked normal. I put away the cleaning items and began to practice. I hung upside down. I could almost hear Roza complaining about what this could be used for. My simple answer, "What if you are captured by a Strigoi and hung upside down?" I could hear her give some smart-aleck answer, like, "I get down?" And me laughing. I wonder what Roza was doing…

My phone vibrated in my back pocket. It was a text from Rose. I wonder what she needs…

_Hey, you're not in class _I looked at my watch. Sure enough I was late.

_Oops_

_What r u doin_

No point in lying. _Using the old pull-up bars_

_Cool ;)_

I hopped down and ran inside to change. Then I sprinted to the class. I decided not to go in. A guardian being late… I could almost hear the rumors. I thought about the party tonight. It actually sounded fun. Except for, knowing Adrian, liquor would be involved. The bell rang and students squeezed through the doorways into the hallway. Rose came out, looking around franticly. Then she saw me.

"Oh my god! Have you been here the whole freaking time!" she yelled. I wonder if she realized where we were…

"Not the _whole_ time. Maybe half…" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Well show up for the next one"

"Alright" She flashed my favorite smile and left. I headed to the next class.

**RPOV**

I came out of class searching for Dimitri. When I saw him he was leaning against the wall watching me.

"Oh my god! Have you been here the whole freaking time!" I yelled.

"Not the _whole_ time. Maybe half…" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well show up for the next one" I said.

"Alright" he said. I flashed my man-eater smile and headed to my next class. The rest of the day passed pretty quickly. When I got back to my dorm I got a text.

_You ready?_ It was Adrian.

_No, I just got back and it isn't 8 yet_

_Oh_

_Are you drunk?_

_No_

_Prove it _

_If I was drunk would I be able to type?_

_Good point_

I put down my phone and took a shower. Then I put on a tight black tank top, white skirt, and makeup. I looked awesome. I checked the clock. 7:45. Time to go. I headed over to guest housing where Adrian lives. I knocked on the door and Eddie answered.

"At last! The party can begin!" he exclaimed.

"Not yet, Ed, we're still waiting on someone I invited." I said.

"Who?" Adrian asked.

"Dimitri" Everyone groaned. "He let me off of practice all day today so I invited him. Plus think of all the fun dares you can give him."

"Okay, I'll admit, it sounds fun." Eddie said. Everyone nodded. Then we heard a knock at the door. It was Dimitri.

"_Now,_ the fun begins" said Eddie. We all laughed. Dimitri just looked confused.

"Long story" I said. He shrugged and sat down on the floor next to me.

**i THINK my bet is almost done i just need 3 more reviews! Thank you Dazzler56, your review was amazing. When i saw Badass Hathaway had reviewed i was SO happy cause i LOVE her stories and she likes mine so AWESOME! But Dazzler56's review was still one of the best.**


	5. Care bears and candy canes

**I had to fix a few problems with this chapter so here ya go.**

"Alright, I'm first!" I said. "Adrian, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go around asking people for candy canes until you get one or get caught."

"Alright" he said getting up. I grabbed the video camera and followed him out the door. He walked straight up to a freshman girl. "Do you have any candy canes?" she looked at him like he had lost his mind and shook her head. On his seventh girl she nodded, reached into her purse, and pulled out a candy cane. He smiled and took it. "Thanks!" He kissed her on the forehead and came back to us holding it above his head triumphantly.

"Okay, Dimitri, truth or dare?" Adrian asked, smirking.

"Umm… Dare?"

"I dare you to get us all to be able to go shopping Saturday."

"Okay" he left. While he was gone we got bored and all got our first glass of Russian vodka for the night. I was pouring my second glass when Dimitri came in. "You get to go first thing Saturday morning." We cheered. He sat down.

"Your turn Dimitri." Adrian said.

"Christian, truth or dare?" Dimtri asked.

"Dare." he said.

"I dare you to run downstairs screaming that the teddy bears are gonna eat you"

"Fine" he grumbled. I high-fived Dimitri and grabbed the camera. The second we hit the stairs, Christian took off with his hands above his head.

"Help! Help! The teddy bears are gonna eat me! Help!"He screamed. After about 5 minutes we went back. Christian plopped down next to Lissa and put his arm around her. "Rose, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Eddie" I shrugged and kissed him on the nose.

"Lissa, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you think Dimitri is hot?"

"Yes" she said. "Eddie, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Kiss Dimitri!" His jaw dropped. "You heard me" I high-fived Lissa. Eddie kissed Dimitri's forehead.

"Okay" I said. "Time for karaoke!"

I sang "East Northumberland High" by Miley Cyrus. Lissa sang "I Miss You" by Miley Cyrus. Adrian sang "I Love This Bar" by Toby Keith, Christian sang "I'm On a Boat" by the Lonely Island, and Eddie sang "Curse of Curves" by Cute is What We Aim For. Then we went home.

**Okay I had to fix a name typo so here you go.**


	6. Mall Tag

**Time for the title to make sense LOL! Still own nothing **

Saturday rolled around and I was extremely excited. I headed to the van. Dimitri, Stan, Alberta, and a few other guardians came with me, Lissa, Adrian, Christian, and Eddie. When we arrived Lissa dragged me into every store she saw. We had gotten about 20 outfits when we met the others at the food court.

"Anyone up for a little mall hide-and-seek?" Adrian asked. We all nodded.

"Okay" I said. "Everyone pick a guardian. That way we are still protected. No hiding in bathrooms. I'll be it. Dimitri, you're with me." No one questioned me. "When you're caught meet back here with the other guardians." They all nodded. "Okay, HIDE!" They all ran off. I counted to twenty and ran after them. We were walking past Claire's when I saw a little blond girl wearing a tiara. When she turned a corner I saw that she wasn't young, she was just on her knees. Lissa! I ran inside and tagged her shoulder. "You're out" I whispered before leaving. We hit the escaladers and stepped onto the up one just as Eddie got on the down one. He didn't see us. I reached out and tagged him as we passed. He swore and headed to the food court. "Two down, Two to go." I said with a smile. As we passed a jewelry store I saw Adrian by the watches. I ran in and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow! Who- DANG!" Adrian said. Now that just left Christian…

**DPOV**

Rose tagged Lissa, Eddie, and Adrian within the first 5 minutes. That's my Roza for you. She was good at _everything_. **(NOT AN INUINDO YOU SICK LITTLE MINDS!) **Now where was Christian…?

"Ooo… Magic!" She ran up to a young man holding a lighter. He was making the fire dance. He looked at her nervously and continued.

"Roza, you live in a school filled with magic and you're interested in a mall show?" I asked. "Honestly, just ask Christian to- wait a second…" I looked back at the boy. Sure enough, black hair, pale skin… Christian. Rose seemed to notice it too and tagged him. He pouted and made the fire stop.

**RPOV **

We headed back to school in a good mood. I was tired, but I didn't want to miss anything, so I stayed up.

"By the way, nice disguise Christian." Dimitri said.

"I try" he replied.

I decided staying up wasn't worth it. I went to sleep. I dreamt of all of us at the beach. I decided to suggest the idea to the others and woke up. "Well today was fun, but how about the beach next weekend?"I asked. Everyone looked at Alberta.

"I'll talk to Kirova." She sighed. We cheered. I went back to sleep.


	7. Our Little Secret

**Time for a twist!**

**DPOV**

The beach? Where had that come from? I watched in the rear-view mirror as Rose slept. Once the others had fallen asleep, Alberta spoke.

"I know about your relationship with Rose." I almost chocked on soda. I didn't know it was even possible to choke on a liquid.

"What!" I croaked. I hated the way my voice sounded as I said this, but at this point I had bigger issues.

"Your relationship with Rose." She repeated.

"I don't kno-" she cut me off.

"Don't deny it. You spent the last 30 minutes watching her sleep." Good point. Wait, 30 minutes?

"So… What are you gonna do?" I was worried. I could be fired, but worse, she could be expelled. Her whole life could be ruined.

"Nothing" My jaw dropped. Nothing!

"Thank you Al-" she cut me off again. What was up with all the interruptions?

"I'm not letting you off that easy Belikov. No kissing or… anything else…" She trailed off before starting again. "Kirova and all the guardians know. The students don't however and I would like to keep it that way. And Belikov? She's like a daughter to me. Hurt her in any way and I will kill you and use you for Strigoi bait." Okay…

"Can I thank you now?"

"Yes"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" She replied. Suddenly I heard a voice from the back, sweet and melodic.

"Thank you Alberta!" Rose called.

"Heard all that did you, Roza?" I asked.

"Yep, and so did they!" she replied. I looked in the mirror and swore. They were all awake with their mouths hanging open. Except for Adrian. He already knew. I put a finger to my lips.

"Shh… Our little secret." They laughed and I smiled. Then Adrian spoke.

"Anything else? Very coy Alberta." He said with a grin. I glared at him through the mirror and so did Rose. Everyone else just laughed.

**LOL REVIEW!**


	8. He cracks at the Beach!

**RPOV**

The week after the mall trip was great. Me and Dimitri were together a lot more, since we only had to hide from students. When the weekend showed up I was more than ready for the beach. I threw sunscreen, a towel, and a change of clothes into my bag. I wore red bikini and a white skirt over it, but it was a short skirt so it didn't kill my sexiness. I smiled at myself in the mirror. Prepare to die by hotness, boys! I grabbed the bag and headed out the door. When I got to the Moroi dorms I felt Lissa was worried. I ran to her room and knocked. She threw the door open and gave me a hug.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I need help picking a bikini." I pointed to a light blue one just like mine.

"Awesome! It looks just like yours! And that's good, 'cause I like your swimsuit!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Dimitri is gonna love it!"

"Just what I was aiming for." She laughed.

"Okay, time to meet the boys!" We headed to the car. When the boys saw us their jaws dropped.

**APOV**

Not as nice as the ones I make her wear in dreams, but I approve.

**CPOV**

Hot, Liss. No other words. Just hot.

**DPOV**

Nice, Roza. _Very_ nice.

**RPOV**

"Close your mouths or we'll stay here." I said. The guys look at each other. "Not wearing the swimsuits!" They grinned. "Wearing normal clothes and NOT DOING ANYTHING WITH YOU!" I clarified. They frowned and got in the car. We sat in the same arrangement as we did on the way to the mall, with me, Dimitri, and Adrian in the back, Lissa, Christian, and Eddie in the middle, Alberta in shotgun, and Stan driving. Dimitri tried to kiss me but Alberta cleared her throat and he stopped.

"I'm not sure I like these rules anymore…" he said. Alberta laughed. I held his hand the whole trip.

When we showed up Dimitri lost it. "UGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" he screamed. He bent down and pushed me against the side of the car and gave me a kiss. It was deep and hungry. Alberta rolled her eyes. He pulled away and sighed. "Much better." He looked at all of us staring at him, shrugged, and walked away. Christian burst out laughing. The others soon followed, even Alberta. **(I know, OOC, but IDC!)**

"I'll be honest, I didn't think he would last that long." She laughed.

"Wait!" I said. "You don't care?"

She stopped laughing. "Do_ you _care?"

"I'm pretty sure if he didn't snap while we were here I would've." I admitted. Adrian laughed.

"Except with you it would've been 'anything else'!" Everyone else laughed.

"I'm gonna go find Dimitri befo-" I was cut off by a very sneaky Russian.

"I have been here the whole time Roza." Dimitri said. He kissed the top of my head. I leaned up to meet his lips. Some of the guys made fake gagging motions, so I did the totally Rose-like thing to do. I flipped them off without breaking the kiss. They laughed. He pulled away and spoke. "As much as I enjoy standing here and being laughed at I think we should actually go down to the water." We laughed and walked down. I jumped into the water quickly. Lissa waded out till she was up to her waist in ocean, then stopped when I popped my head out of the water. I reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her under as a Christian cannonball hit the water. We continued swimming for a while when I saw Dimitri was on the shore reading a western. No way was I letting him out of this one.

**How do you think she will get his attention? Review please! Luv you all!**


	9. I need help!

**A N again! Sorry! **

**Okay I am trying to update and I am drawing a total blank. HELP ME! Review the story with ideas or PM me but I NEED HELP! **

**love you all-camy**


	10. Which is Safer land or water?

**DPOV**

As Roza and her friends swam I reached into my bag and pulled out a western novel. It was Sackett by Louis L'amour. William Sackett had just found gold when I was attacked. Whoever it was knocked me to the ground and pinned me in seconds. I looked up to see a smiling Roza. She was laughing.

"See, if I was a Strigoi, you would be dead." She said. "If you would have been swimming, you would have seen me coming."

"If you jumped me like this and I was swimming, I would have drowned." I said pointedly. Her smile didn't waver.

"Well you're swimming now" she said, dragging me to the water. After about an hour we dried off and went back to the car. I climbed in and gave Roza a quick kiss. She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder. We got back to the academy far too soon for my liking. I gave her another kiss and headed back to my dorm with a smile.

**I swear on my MagiQuest wand I will write a sequel ASAP! (I know I'm a nerd)**


	11. Sequel Info

**Okay, so I swore I would write a sequel, but you know the pledge I took and put on my profile? The line that says "I will only start as many stories as I am prepared to handle" I am already breaking. I am at a major rough patch with "A Mad Man's Perspective" cuz it's hard to get the movie point-for-point and "Random Vampires" is taking forever and "Vampire Chat" is going nowhere. So I wouldn't hold your breath for the sequel cuz it will be a while. I might even have to end a story early or give it up for adoption or something. **

**If you want to do the sequel you can just remember to put my name in the summary! **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-Camy**


End file.
